Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by silverdranzer
Summary: murders are happening in the beyblade world and one blader getting all the blame. Can he prove his innocence and find the real murderer before its too late? first chap. short.
1. Chapter 1

Thought i'd try writing a new story in a different one. Tell me how you like. There will be a lot of character deatlhs and maybe some violence. If you have a weak stomach, you may want to skip some parts. Don't worry though, those will come later. YOU have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this pathetic example of a life. Joy.

**

* * *

NUMBER ONE:**

Her form laid unmoving on the hard wooden floor. Her shirt was ripped to shreads and her body was drenched in her own blood. He stood far off to the side clad in black from head to toe. He wasn't even twenty with jet black hair and golden eyes. In his hand was the knife still dripping with the warm blood. The murder had been completed only minutes ago when her screams vanished into his hand and her eyes rolled backwards into her head losing all form of life.

He took a few steps forward admiring his work with a critical gaze. Yes, everything was perfect again. "My poor sweet friend. Huh, its a pity things had to end this way. I warned you several times not to cross me, several times. You were mine, you knew that!" His voice was calm and mocking before it picked up volume. "What went wrong between us humm?" The male carefully stepped over the pink hair.

"We used to be so young and innocent," the male picked up a photograph from five years ago showing a pink female standing by his younger side. "You promised me that day to stay by my side. You told me you'd never leave me. What happened. Why did you have to break your promise? Hum..no answer."

The dark male placed the photo down on the table again and walked near the door. His eyes roamed over her messed up body, her face was still in tact and he looked at it with longing. "You know I hate liars. Too bad you did it over and over again. It may not have hurt so much."

Clutching the doorknob in his hand, the male took one look back at the room. "Your brothers not going to like this." Suddenly he threw his head back and laughed. "Don't you worry though, I can handle him well. The cops will come in the morning when he finds you, I'm sure. Until then, sleep tight Miriah." The figure chuckled walking out the door into the dark night.

* * *

Okay short I know...sorry.

It will be longer after this. That is a promise. I'm just setting up the mysterious plot...did it work?

Please let me know.

I'm completely knew at this and would love pointers...I've never written anything this dark before. So critism is appreciated.

Please REVIEW! ...READ...REVIEW...THANKS FOR GIVING IT A CHANCE...LET ME KNOW...BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

I hope you like this chap. and sorry again for the first being so short. I had just gotten the idea and I'm sure you know the rest. I'll go ahead and warn you now, most of the characters in beyblade will** DIE**, I repeat will **Die. **Things are going to get gruesome later...so if you have a squmish stomach or can't handle blood and stuff, I sugest you stop reading this fic.

**You have been warned. **

Dislcaimer: I do not own beyblade or the characters.

**

* * *

Newsflash**

"Oh man, do we have to leave tommorow?" Tyson drug his suitcase into the main room of the swuit the Bladebreakers had been staying in for the past two weeks.

"Yes Tyson," Hilary stood in front of the boy with her hands on her hips. "School starts in three days and the Chinnese tournament is over."

"I know Hil," Tyson looked annoyed. "I could've told you that, I am the one who won the tournament." The Bladebreakers had gotten togather one last time for a special one week tournament in China. They stayed the extra week to train and get closer to Rei's old team, the White Tigers.

"Ahh," Rei came out of his room yawning. "Geez, why are you guys up this early?"

"Uh, it's eleven in the morning Rei." Max pointed to the digital clock in the corner.

"Wha?" Rei suddenly woke up. "I was suppose to met Lee at ten thirty this morning, why didn't anyone wake me up?" Rei narrowed his eyes in anger at the blonde.

"K..K..Kai told u..us to let you sleep in. He s..s..said you got i..i..n late last night and needed the rest," Max studdered. Rei looked ready to kill.

"I already called and canceled your meeting with Lee," Kenny spoke up. "He was completely understanding and said that he would have to call it off anyway. Miriah had an appointment at the doctors office at ten forty-five. He's probaly just picked up Dee right now."

Rei immedately frowned at the comment. He glanced at the luggage near the door, "I'm gonna go pack. It looks like Kai wants us to be ready to leave tommrow." Rei walked into his room and slammed the door.

"You got that right," Tyson muttered. "Once a slave driver, always a slave driver."

Kai carefully laid down his coffee cup. He was sitting at the table about 6 meters away, looking up gracefully he replied. " Tyson if you hadn't misplaced your hat in your room last time and made us miss the plane, maybe I wouldn't force you to pack ahead of time."

"Grr, well..."

"Did I miss something?" Hilary interupted looking at Rei's door. "Why's Rei so angry? I mean usually he's not uptight and doesn't act like a baby. I thought that was Tyson's job?" She sat down on the small sofa and looked up for an explanation.

"Thats never been my job!" Tyson yelled at the brunette. His yell was muffled as something crashed in Rei's room.

"I'm alright," the tiger called before anyone would investigate. "I just dropped something."

"More like threw it against a wall," Kai muttered to himself.

"Can someone please clue me in?" Hilary whispered now afraid Rei had heard her earlier.

"Thats right," Max thought aloud. "You weren't there. Let me fill you in, it happened yesturday at the mall. It turns out when we decieded to spend in extra week with the White Tigers, it didn't go well with Mirah. She and Rei weren't spending much time in the big city with us, usually Miriah was away or doing something else."

"I know that Max," Hilary cut in. "Clue me in on what else happened."

"Well when Rei asked her to spend time with us yesturday before he left to go to school in Japan, she wasn't to thrilled. While we were in the mall after we left you with Mr. Dickenson, we ran into Dee. Apparently he and Miriah have been seeing each other for weeks now."

"How?" Hilary almost forgot not to yell in her suprise. "I thought Rei and Miriah were together?"

"She was seeing Dee on the side and it broke Rei when he heard. I mean he yelled at her, almost killed him, and than ran off in a huff. We never saw him again until he came back in last night at twelve in the morning. Miriah really messed up this time. It turns out Dee didn't know about Rei and was upset with her too, they both got played. Dee forgave her though and their still a couple."

"Man, I can't believe Miriah lied to him like that," Tyson plopped on the couch.

Before Hilary could say anything, someone knocked on the door. The door shoke from the pure force and looked ready to break from the never ending onslaught of rapping.

"If it's another fan I swear," Kai turned to answer the door. Kevin and Gary both fell ran in, sweat trickled off their forheads and their breaths came in pants.

"Where's Rei?" Kevin asked. "Where's Rei?" He kept reapeating it over and over. Gary had tears running down his cheeks along with loose snot from his nose.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" Hilary asked. All the bladers crowded around alarmed at his behavior.

"Where the hell is REI?" Kevin screamed.

"Huh," Rei looked up hearing someone yell his name. He peaked out the door and gasped when he saw the shape Kevin and Gary were in. Their clothes were torn, tears poured out of their eyes like rain, their hair was a mess, and Kevin was wheezing. "Kevin, whats going on?" Rei walked out the door and to his two friends.

"M..M..M..MI..M..M.." Kevin couldn't say a word as he fell to the ground in hysterics. No one could make heads or tails about what he was trying to say.

Gary silently picked up the remote control, his hands shaking. He turned the television on and flipped through the channel finally stoping at the one for global news.

A red haired woman was infront of Lee's house in a blue blouse. The house was blocked by viewers and cop cars along with an ambulance. "What in the world?" Rei asked watching.

"The beyblade world cries out today as police investigate a murder seen hear at the White Tiger headquarters, Lee and Miriah's home." The woman paused as the camera viewed the sceen behind her before a picture taken of Miriah the year before covered the screen.

"Miriah Wong , (a/n:I really don't know their last name..so for now lets pretend that this is it.) was found brutally murdered by her brother, Lee, and Dee, her boyfriend. The two boys arrived at the scene at exactly ten thrity. The teens say they walked into the house after finding it unlocked. This was unusual for the female teen and the two entered calling her name. They were shocked to find her sprawled out on the living room floor barely recongizable through her own blood."

Rei paled completely. His golden eyes widened along with everyone elses. Even their lone wolf of a captain stood at attention hearing the news. This was unbelievable, one of their own was dead. Their friend. Only Gary's silent sobs and Kevins hysterical cries were heard in the room. Everything else the woman said was drowned out by shock.

"M..M..Miriah," Rei stuttered. Hilary suddenly broke into tears and Tyson leaned over to comfort her along with Max. The boys all had tears glistening in thier eyes that threatend to fall.

Rei stood up numbly and grabbed his shoes, pulling them on. "Where are you going?" Kai asked looking at him with pity in his eyes. Rei was in no state to be alone at the moment. He was libal to do something stupid, especially since he had had a fight with the late mountian lion yesturday.

"To Lees," Rei walked adruptedly out the door and into the hallway.

"Should we follow him?" Max asked.

"No. I'll go, you two stay here and watch over these four," Kai glanced around at the hysterical Kenny, Hilary, Kevin and Gary. Tyson and Max nodded numbly as Kai walked out.

"...inside the house is several spray painted yin-yang signs. The sign is a Chinnese symbol, which describes two primal opposing but complementary forces found in all things in the universe..."

Max picked up the remote and cut off the television. It was only making things worse.

* * *

Hehehe, I promised myself that I'd write more in unexpected before writing this chapter. Oh well, I broke it. I wouldn't have if it hadn't been bothering me for these past few days. I just had to write some more, the first chapter was so short.

Anyway, how do you like it so far? I hope it's good and mysterious. Try and guess the killer, I know you won't be able to get it.

Bye for now! I promise to update Unexpected by the end of this week for anyone still waiting on that one, I've caught a little bit of a writers block on that one.


	3. Crime Scene

Hey! I'm finally updating this story…and now I promise that the updates will come faster. Anyway here it is…I hope I don't disappoint you.

People will die and it can get gruesome-just a warning-

**

* * *

At the First Crime Scene**

"Rei," Kai yelled mentally running down the side walk. He pushed people aside trying to catch up with the fast neko-jin, but he was already getting into a cab and he knew he wouldn't make it to stop him. "Damn," he cursed stopping watching the car drive off. He needed some mode of transportation.

"He can't be alone right now," Kai thought. His mind went back to several years ago when he had been eleven and lost both his parents in a car accident. No one had been there for him and if he hadn't met Tala, he wouldn't have been standing here right now. "There's no telling what he'll do," Kai whispered to himself.

"Hey you, need a ride?"

Kai turned and saw a very attractive female sitting on a motorcycle across from him. She had hazel hair mixed with a dark brown that met between her shoulders. Her light colored bangs fell in her honey eyes. Leather was her wardrobe and crimson red her bike. "Kai right, just heard about Mariah. If your heading there I can give you a lift," she jerked her thumb behind her.

Raising an eyebrow at her convenience he moved behind her and sat down. "Wear your helmet, I'm not going to have the beyblade world on my but if you die." She threw an extra helmet to him and he rolled his eyes thinking it better not to argue. They were wasting too much time.

"I need you to get there fast," Kai ordered gruffly.

"Sure, just hold on," the woman smirked unnerving him a little as she stepped on the gas. Kai gripped her waste which he notices was very curvy as was her back. The Harley rode in between cars swerving as if it had a mind of its own.

"Mariah," Rei whispered arriving at the house. He stepped through the crowd and reporters in a daze ignoring the questions they sent his way as he came to the "no crossing" sign. The front door was ajar and everything looked normal. "She's alright," Rei whispered. In his mind he was seeing the young woman walking toward him bearing flowers and smiling widely. He knew deep with in his heart it was foolish to think that, she was gone, but he couldn't believe it.

"Rei," the shaky voice of Lee called to him. The lion looked worse than anyone could have expected. The fire was gone from his eyes that were now blurry and red with tears that flowed freely. He looked weary even though the day had just started and frail.

"Lee," Rei answered crossing the line ignoring everyone around him. His team mate and old friend came up to him tears brewing and hugged the tiger. Crying into his shoulder Lee began to whisper Mariah's name over and over."

"Hush," Rei said more harshly than he intended. "Mariah's fine, everything's going to be normal real soon. We'll go to the lake later okay? Remember how Mariah used to always bet us at fishing. She's so proud isn't she! How bout you and I knock her off her high horse today? I bet she'll be pissed when we beat her. Than we can climb the mountain were we used to all go remember? Mariah wants to do that so bad again Lee, let's go round up Gary and Kevin and go. Just the five of us like she wanted. Yeah, we can have a picnic and everything just to surprise her."

The cops and news reporters seemed to quiet down as the tiger continued to ramble, tears running down his cheeks. Rei gripped Lee tighter with each word as the lion fell to his knees bringing the tiger with him. Every word Rei said cut through him like a knife but he didn't have the strength to oppose them. "Mariah, Mariah, Mariah," Lee chanted back and forth in time with his rocking. He tried fruitlessly to push away from Rei and his words but it was hopeless.

"What in the world," the woman asked as she cut off the engine of the bike and took off her helmet. Kai mimicked her actions and took off into the crowd leaving her to follow. They both stopped before the barrier to the crime scene and watched Rei.

"It'll be fun, you'll see. Mariah will have a ball. That's what we'll do! And her birthday Lee, her birthday's coming up soon, we should through her a party and take her to a Dream concert, you know her favorite band. She'll love it."

Kai narrowed his eyes at the officers who kept their distance and the newscast who were watching intently smelling a new story for the front page. Why wouldn't anyone stop him? He was hurting himself and Lee. Growling he moved under the rope and roughly pulled Rei off of Lee so he could cry on the ground. The officers now were in play and came towards him.

"Rei," Kai growled commandingly as if he had just messed up during practice. "Kon answer me!"

"Mariah always loved pink roses, they were her favorite flowers. She looked so happy when I got them for her at the beyblade tournament! I was so happy that I had finally found her favorite flowers ya know Lee?" Rei continued talking in his own little world not even seeing Kai in front of him.

"Kon," Kai growled. Nothing was going to work, he had gone off he deep end. "They'll get their story," Kai thought glancing behind him at the hungry reporters. "Sorry Rei," he mumbled as he pulled back his fist and struck Rei.

"Hey," a cop near him yelled as Rei fell to the ground. He grabbed Kai who didn't struggle and pushed him into the ground pulling out his cuffs and hand cuffing Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai?" Rei asked rubbing his cheek. "What?"

"You were rambling," Kai answered as he was dragged to his feet. "Only way to make you shut up."

Realization of what he had been doing dawned on Rei and he looked at Lee weeping into the ground near him and everyone else watching intently. "Oh god," he mumbled. "Lee I…"

"What's going on here?" A tale blonde male out of the house looking angry as he headed towards them.

"Ryo, we're not done here!" Another male yelled at the first one. He had dark black hair and came out of the house. Taller than the other one he was just as handsome with a badge shinning brightly on his belt lope.

"Why is he in hand cuffs?" Ryo asked completely ignoring the male behind him.

"Don't ignore me!" The other male yelled.

"He was assaulting the young black haired neko-jin," the officer replied. The black haired male suddenly sobered and looked at the situation around him noticing Rei's bloody mouth.

"Why were you attacking him, and why was they behind the rope anyway? This is a crime scene," the black haired officer pointed out.

"The dark haired neko-.."

"I have a name," Rei voiced standing up. "I'm Rei Kon of the White Tigers. Mariah was my girl friend and when I came I was a little hysteric. Kai only hit me to bring me back." Rei glanced at the ground. Ryo's eyes immediately softened.

"Let him go than," the dark haired male voiced and got a quick yes sir before Kai was released.

"Rei," Lee picked himself off the ground. "I forgive you," he spoke quietly before walking away from everything to lean against a tree near a pretty black haired female.

"I'm sure this must be hard on you," Ryo spoke. "My name is detective Randy Maclean you can call me Ryo and this is my partner detective Dee Laytner. We've been assigned to this case." Ryo carefully avoided which case he was talking about.

"Yeah," Rei voiced feeling weak.

"You're Rei Kon," Dee nodded towards him. "So who's this?"

"My name's Kai Hiwatari, captain of the blading team the Bladebreakers. Rei is one of our members," Kai answered for himself not bothering to hid the annoyance in his voice that they had been asking Rei not him. Dee gave him a glare that he answered back with a calm controlled look.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the station Rei," Ryo voiced softly. "There are some thing's we have to ask you your captain is going to have to come along to as well as both the Bladebreakers and White Tigers."

"Why the Bladebreakers?" Kai asked crossing his arms. There was no need for his team to be interrogated.

"Because you have close ties with the White Tigers." Dee answered. "We should do it now, the first forty-eight hours of the investigation is critical."

"Would you mind riding with us to the station?" Ryo asked putting a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei looked at the house longingly but shoke his head. He didn't feel like talking but if it could help find the killer, than he would do anything. A look of rage and determination came across his face that didn't go unnoticed by the detective as he clenched his fist.

"You too," Dee pointed at Kai.

"I'll find my own transportation. I do believe you're going to contact my team at the hotel and ask them to come in?"

"It sounds like you've done this before," Dee narrowed his eyes.

"The interrogation is later detective," Kai answered smoothly.

"Come on Dee," Ryo grabbed his partner lieterally dragging him back into the squad car and drove off with Rei.

"Need a lift?" the woman asked again as Kai turned around. The body was rolled out on a stretcher in a body bag behind him and Lee threw himself into a hysteric fit.

"I don't even know your name," Kai stated but walked with her to the Harley bike.

"Mai. Oh and sorry about your friend. It must be a great loss," Mai looked at him sympathetically.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "We weren't that close and I learned a long time ago that people always leave you."

"That's a sad thing to say," Mai answered back putting on her helmet. "Why do you believe that?"

"No one can hurt you that way," Kai answered not knowing why he was being so open as he got behind her.

"True," she answered. "but than no one can love you completely for being you either. They'll only love the side they think they know," she answered turning on the engine and driving after the squad car.

* * *

Okay, note: I changed the boyfriends name why… because Dee and Ryo are two hot cops in a manga called FAKE and are so awesome! Since I love 'em so much I decided to put them in the story so… Read and review please. The next chapter will be twice as long. Bye. Oh and I bet you still can't figure out the killer! You'll never guess! Hahahahah.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or any of the characters.


	4. Interrogation

Been a while but here is the next chapter.

I do realize that they are in China but since I'm only slightly familiar with how the American government works I'm not even going to bother trying to find out how the Chinese handle their investigations.

No disrespect, I'm just lazy.

Thanks for reading this far.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade/FAKE or Mai for that matter, she's a product of a close friend of mine.

**Interrogation**

"Alright," Dee hung up the phone looking at Ryo. "The others are on their way along with two other members of the White Tiger team, Kevin and Gary. We can go ahead and question them while we're at it."

Ryo picked up a clipboard and Dee followed down the hall. "This is going to be a lot of questioning."

"I know," Ryo answered looking at him and catching the boredom in Dee's voice. "But we don't have much of a choice in that matter. J.J. is taking care of the forensic with Drake combing down the place."

"Yeah whatever," Dee sighed. "When is everything going to be sent to the lab?"

"Don't know," Ryo looked at him. "We're to be posted about every detail since this is our case so don't worry about it. Chief wants us to wrap this up as soon as possible so we'll have to question Lee and Dean (A/N: that's the boyfriend Dee's real name people-I'll be using it from now on)

"Alright whose first," Dee stopped as they got to the small waiting room were all the bladders were Rei, Mai and Kai sat.

"We should probably start with Rei first," Ryo spoke. "He seems open now and emotionally confused so I doubt he'll lie."

"Sure," Dee said turning. "You get him and I'll be in the white room."

"What?" Ryo turned. "You're not leaving me to…" He watched Dee raise his hand in a good bye as he walked on and knew he was on the loosing end. Laytner wasn't coming back in a million years.

Sighing Ryo opened the door with a soft smile as he stared at the teens. Kai was by himself in the corner with his arms crossed and no outward emotion at all, which struck him as odd. Didn't he know the victim?

The girl was leaning over with her hand soothing Rei who sat there with no thought in the world and a blank look on his face.

"Hey Rei," Ryo spoke softly. The boy was torn to pieces over the deal and he couldn't blame him. Mariah was a beautiful girl and they seemed really close.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" he asked softly as Rei looked him. The tears no longer flowed but the lines still marked his face in the fluorescing light. Rei nodded and followed him out the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo watched Kai stare at the young male before they were out of sight.

* * *

The room was cold and Rei couldn't stop a shiver from going up his spine as he sat down in the chair. It was a plain white painted room with a table and two chairs on either side. It was small and not very comfortable but the white tiger could care less.

"First off," Dee spoke making Rei jump slightly. He hadn't noticed the man leaning against the back corner. Dee ignored the jump and continued. "Sorry about all this man. I understand if you don't want to talk but that's the only way we can narrow down who might've done this to her."

"C..Can we get this over with?" Rei spoke hesitantly. "I'd rather not talk about it but if I have too can we please just get started?" Rei looked at them with broken pleading eyes, begging for the torture to begin so it could quickly end.

"Alright," Ryo spoke just as gently if not more. A tape recorder came into his hand and he put it on the table turning it on.

"Detective Ryo McClean with Rei Kon in room 410 over case 10223 along with Dee Laytner." The other male nodded.

"Please state your name," Ryo asked.

"Rei Kon," the neko looked at them with a raised eyebrow but remembered this must have been protocol. He'd seen it in a lot of movies before. This conversation was going to be evidence.

"Do you understand your rights?" Ryo asked.

Rei frowned slightly remembering what the detectives had told him in the car about his rights and stated "Yes." Even though his memory was fuzzy it didn't matter what they were. As long as it could help Mariah.

"What was your relationship with Mrs. Wong?" Dee asked the hard question looking critically at Rei's reaction.

The male flinched at the name and sighed but continued. "M…Mariah and I were in a relationship." He paused. "We were supposed to be a…a couple."

"Suppose to?" Ryo asked knotting his eyebrows. Didn't he say that they 'were' a couple earlier?

"We were seeing each other but Mariah, she was going out with another person at the same time," Rei explained himself.

"What other person?" Dee asked this time.

"That guy at her house, Dean, though he sometimes goes by Dee," Rei spoke. "He and Mariah were seeing each other behind my back," the words were soft but held some anger to it that caught the officer's attention. Dee looked at Ryo, they had a possible motive.

"When did you find this out?" Ryo asked.

Rei looked down, "Yesterday."

Dee shifted a little grabbing another chair and sitting down in the opposite way so he could rest his hands on the back. This was getting interesting they might be on the confession path a little faster than he thought.

"How did you find this out?" Ryo spoke and watched Rei close his eyes breathing faster.

"Start at the beginning," Dee commanded.

The sharp voice made Rei look up quickly before calming down again. "We we're in China for the tournament, the Bladebreakers that is." His fist started to clench and unclench as he blinked rapidly. Dee noticed.

"The White Tigers, my original team was also in the competition that ended two days ago. The Bladebreakers won by a landslide, the White Tigers taking second place. Mariah and I was suppose to go out yesterday because I would be leaving soon to go to Japan for a couple of weeks with Tyson."

The story stopped there as Rei seemed together his thoughts. "So instead of going out with her, I went with the others to the mall. We were there maybe three hours when it was seven o'clock I ran into her. She was with Dean laughing at the food court."

"I didn't think anything of it when I got there but something didn't feel completely right the closer I got. They were sharing some fries with one coke and he was really close, closer than I guy friend would be. When Mariah saw me she jumped quickly and scared us both. She started apologizing right on the spot admitting everything that had been going on for the past months thinking I had already guessed."

Rei stopped and closed his eyes visualizing the scene.

"Were you angry with Dean?" Ryo asked urging him on.

"At first yeah, I called him names but than he turned to Mariah like it was all news to him demanding what it was. She started crying but made it clear that he was just as clueless as I was. So I got mad at her."

"What'd you do to her?" Dee asked stopping the long pause before it could stop.

Rei tried to gain control of his emotions but tears came anyway and his voice was higher and strained. "I called her everything I could think of. Bitch, slut, prostitute, everything." He was talking rapidly now with a lot of emotion.

"We'd been friends forever but she…she just played me like an idiot. I was so mad I couldn't think straight and ignored her as she cried begging to be forgiven and walked out. I was suffocating on the inside about what she had done and what I had called her."

Rei stopped momentarily just remembering something. "That was the last time I saw her." His hands came on the table, elbows holding his head as the truth hit him. "The last thing I told her was that she was a stupid pink wench without a soul." He broke down than sobbing on the table.

Ryo looked at Dee who stared back. The boy was obviously not up to anymore questioning. He was to torn and couldn't handle it rather it be guilt or whatever. Ryo turned off the recorder.

"Alright Rei," the man got up and soothingly patted his back. "Come on it's over, lets go get you some water."

Rei shook his head, "I want to go to the waiting room."

"Fine," Dee stood and walked out the door calling down the hall. "Diana!" The woman with long blonde hair looked up. She was an FBI agent working on an illegal drug scandal but she was the only one Dee knew that could handle the boy.

She came over and he briefed her on his emotional status and where Rei wanted to go. Throwing on a motherly look Diana grasped the boy's shoulders and walked out of the room going to the bathroom suggesting that he clean up first.

"That was interesting," Dee looked at Ryo. "He basically admitted to doing the crime, too bad he busted before we could ask where he was last night."

"You're right," Ryo stared at him in shock. "We didn't ask him."

"Too late now," Dee spoke. "We'll just have to get him later, though now it only gives him time to come up with an alibi or a good answer."

"I don't think he did it," Ryo looked at the man. "He just seems to emotionally involved."

"It's a crime of passion," Dee voiced. "Of course he's involved emotionally. Do we have to interrogate the others? I mean he's our man."

"Yes," Ryo sighed. "You can't get away with doing only half the job all the time though, like you never doing the desk work," Ryo muttered.

Dee smiled wickedly. "Alight, I want to get my hands on blue boy anyway." He walked out the door with Ryo behind him.

"Are you serious?" Ryo rolled his eyes. "You're letting a little boy rile you up?" He stared at Dee dumbfounded as the older man stopped and growled.

"That stupid punk, who does he think he is?"

Ryo sighed and opened the door slightly shaking his head to the waiting room again. This time there was over twice as many teenagers. "Um I'm sorry with your loss, Rei will be back here in a minute."

"Giving them tips on an alibi," Dee muttered but Ryo ignored him.

"Can we speak with Kai?"

"Kai went outside," Hilary spoke up. "He isn't far but he just doesn't like small spaces. When we came in here he seemed to become suffocated so he went out for some air."

"Alright," Dee grinded his teeth. They couldn't force him to stay in the headquarters but the idea of him out there pissed the older officer off. The punk was just throwing the fact in his face. "How about Mai?"

The girl got up and nodded following them into the white room.

* * *

Ryo turned on the recorder and asked her about her rights etc. before starting. Dee seemed bored with this suspect already pinning down the dark haired neko so the blonde knew this was his interview.

"Alright Mai, how do you know Mariah?"

"I don't," Mai looked at him. "I've seen her on television several times and once at a tournament in Hong Kong last year but that's been about it. We've never talked or anything."

"So you don't have ties with the Blade breakers and White Tigers?" Ryo asked confused slightly and Dee looked up. Maybe he wasn't going to let Ryo have all the fun with this one.

"No not personally. I know who all them are, see I blade too so I keep up with the pros though their on a totally different level than I am."

"How were you with Kai at the crime scene than? Do you know him at all?" Dee asked.

"Actually we just met this morning. I was out driving," her composure was cool and not distraught at all. "I saw Rei running out of the building at first I thought it was a crazy tourist but than I recognized him when he got in the taxi. Kai was chasing after him and by than I had heard the news so it didn't' take long to figure out was up."

She paused. "Kai missed Rei and looked lost and pissed so I offered him a ride. I felt bad about the whole thing and knew Rei would need someone. I was surprised when he took me up though and was glad I'd filled the tank this morning. We got there, Kai punched Rei and than we came here."

Dee stared at her raising an eyebrow. "Did Kai say anything to you on the way here?"

"No," Mai shook her head. "He did say something weird before we rode though." She stopped as if remembering. "When I told him how sorry I was he just said, "We weren't that close and I learned a long time ago that people always leave you." I thought it was funny how he could say that after what happened."

Dee's eyes grew darker as he asked the last question, "Where were you last night?"

"I was home at eight'o clock with my roommate and landlord, Emmit Smith." Ryo nodded writing the name down. "He can vouch for me because we didn't go to bed til one in the morning because I was helping him study for his college entrance exams. Though his thirty-two he's decided to go back to school."

Seeing Dee's expression at a young teenager living with an elder man she added, "He's my uncle on my mom's side."

Ryo nodded. "Thank you, that should be all we need for now. We'll call you if we have anymore questions."

"I do feel bad about what happened," Mai stood up to leave the interview over. "I just find it hard to feel strong emotions over someone I really didn't know."

Dee nodded and they watched her leave.

"Do you want to question them all now?" Ryo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah," Dee spoke. "This is more complicated than I thought. Looks like this case isn't open and shut."

"Let's get this done than," Ryo encouraged.

* * *

To Dee's disappointment Kai was outside and hadn't come in so they ended up with the blonde American at their table. Rei was back in the room and Diana had taken it upon herself to serve them drinks.

"So how long did you know Mrs. Wong?" Dee asked.

"For years now," Max answered. "We met in China at the first tournament the Bladebreakres were on as a team." He sniffed loudly and whipped his nose.

"What was your relationship with her and her team?" Ryo asked with sympathy. He hated putting these kids through this but they had to find out who did this.

"Not good at first," Max laughed slightly. "I remember the first time we met the Tigers hated our guts because Rei had left their team to see the world. At the end of the tournament though we were friends and have been ever since."

"Other than Rei did anyone in your group have problems with the Tigers?" Dee asked.

Max frowned his open eyes showing every emotion as he thought hard, his hands resting on the table in front of him.

"Tyson didn't like them at first because he said Lee was just a big headed idiot and stuff but he came completely around. Kenny was shy back than so he felt intimidated by them, especially Kevin but no one really had issues with Mariah, except maybe Kai."

"Kai?" Dee asked.

"Mmmhumm," Max agreed deep in thought. "They both fought in the alley way when we met with their blades. They said some bad things to each other but it cooled down a little but they never really liked each other. At the Russian tournament that same year Mariah was warm with everyone but Kai saying mean things about him. After he beat her entire team, stealing her bitbeast, and humiliating them Mariah never really gave him another chance."

Ryo and Dee both digested the information. Mutual hate could be a reason for murder if Kai had been pushed over the edge by Mariah's actions about her and Rei's relationship.

"How did Rei and Kai get along?"

"Good actually," Max seemed a little confused about the question but answered it anyway. "Rei was always closer to Kai than any of us. They kind of hit it off faster too. Both of them are just calm I guess."

Dee nodded. "What were your feelings about their breakup yesterday?"

"It was harsh," Max fought to find the right words. "None of us would have ever thought something like that would happen between the two. They just seemed so happy and well together. Rei took it really hard and showed a side of him that we don't normally see. Usually he's calm and disrupting disputes but this time he was all in her face and saying things he didn't really mean."

Dee couldn't help but grin inside. They had someone who loved to talk and was very perceptive too.

"I didn't like it," Max continued. "But it was out of my hands and I figured the best thing to do was let them both cool off before talking to either of them. Mariah and Rei were both my friends so I couldn't help but feel sorry and pity for both of them."

Ryo nodded. "I understand. Where were you last night?"

"Everyone of us, Hilary, Tyson, Kenny, Kai and I were at the hotel."

"Where was Rei?" Ryo frowned.

"He didn't come home til after I went to sleep. It had been a long day and when the clock hit midnight I couldn't stay up much longer so I went to bed. I guess the other ones fell asleep later though Kenny was knocked out around nine thirty or something like that."

"So Rei wasn't at the hotel with you guys?"

Max frowned. "No but he was there this morning when we got up."

"Thanks," Ryo turned off the recorder. "You're free to go Max. Call us if you remember anything else." Max nodded and walked away to the waiting room. Ryo watched him go with sad eyes.

"No way it could be him," Dee breathed. "Too eager to talk, not sweaty, nervous and his eyes are honest."

"I know, seems innocent doesn't he," Ryo agreed.

"I'm still leaning on Rei but I don't think he acted alone," Dee voiced. "That Mai girl may be in on it as well. How does someone just happen to be on the street when a person famous needs a ride to go somewhere?"

"That is suspicious," Ryo voiced. "But I have my doubts with all their stories." He sighed lets go get the others.

Kenny's interrogation wasn't long, the boy had little to say and cried half way through it forcing Ryo to stop it before Dee got pissed and started yelling at the small boy. Gary refused to talk but Kevin and him had both been out of the city the past two days and knew nothing of the events. They had only arrived this morning to find her dead. Tyson was quiet but didn't look like killer material. His testimony was almost identical to Max's, he fell asleep about ten minutes after the blonde.

* * *

"I know this is hard on you," Ryo spoke at the silent teen across from him. It had taken a lot of the male just to say he knew his rights and give his name. "Can you please though tell us how Mariah was before this? Was she acting funny?"

"No," Lee muttered. "She called me upset yesterday around eight and we talked an hour about her break up with Rei and the fact that she was still going to continue a relationship with Dean. It took a while to calm her down but I did. We hung up at eleven."

Ryo nodded hoping that the recorder had picked up the boys low monotone voice. He sounded so dead that the blonde felt a stab to his heart. He hated this part of his job but it was and would always be a necessary evil.

"How was she when you got off the phone?" Ryo asked thankful that Dee let him do the talking. Sometimes the black haired male could say harsh things and that was not what Lee needed at the moment.

"She was fine," Lee answered. "She even laughed once and promised me to talk things over with Rei when she got home from her appointment. She didn't want to lose his friendship but she wanted to give him time to calm down so he would be rational."

"What's your relationship with Dean?"

"I met him a few months back at the park blading, that's where he met Mariah. The two of them hit it right off and became friends but I didn't think anything of it because I'd always thought Mariah had Rei." Lee paused. "How she managed to hide it from all of us is a mystery."

Dee couldn't help but agree as Lee answered some more questions. It seemed impossible.

"Where were you last night?"

"At the hotel asleep," Lee voiced. "I can't get anyone to back me up on it but that's where I was."

"Alright no further questions," Ryo noticed the relief in his eyes as he knew that the whole interrogation was over.

* * *

"Am I a suspect?" the boy asked after the recording had already started and he was read his rights.

"No," Dee looked at him. "Should you?"

"Well," Dean sighed. "I don't know." He closed his eyes and ran a hand threw his hair looking tired. "It just seems rational. I mean everyone else has known her for years, why would they hurt her?"

"No one said they have," Ryo reminded him.

"So why question them?" Dean looked up.

"We're trying to get an idea about the recent scenes that may have happened before the murder. Any changes that seemed abnormal, the usual stuff to create a bio," Dee answered. The cop looked relaxed but his eyes told another story. They were cold and hard, his suspicion peaked with all the boy's questions. His eyes never left Dean's green ones.

"Oh," Dean leaned his head on the table. "What do you want to know?"

"How about how you and Mariah met," Ryo spoke playing good cop noticing Dee picking out a cigarette. He wasn't suppose to do that in here but he was a grown man so what was Ryo to do?

"We met in the park. I was blading, though I'm not really good, a rookie really when this idiot started making fun about my blade. He was a short guy with thick orange hair and the biggest brown eyes. I was going to leave when he launched his blade crashing it into the floor beside me and I panicked. Falling down there was nothing I could think about doing as his blade circled me like a shark."

Deans green eyes grew cloudy as he remembered, his voice low like a story tellers holding the cops attention. "Lee and the others were around and stopped him from doing some real damage. I took notice of Mariah right away, you don't see many feisty pink haired girls now a days." He chuckled slightly.

"She tore into that boy with such venom I was sure she was a viper or something. Anyway I told her she was cute and we exchanged numbers before she left. We saw each other for the next few weeks and the day before Mariah became my boyfriend I hung out with Lee and the others for the last time."

Dean leaned back. "I didn't understand why she didn't want me to see them or anything but I found out yesterday when I met Rei at the mall. I didn't believe it at first but when Mariah admitted everything…" he let it drop as he closed his eyes trying hard to gain control of his emotions.

"I forgave her though," he continued. "Told her she should make her choice and she chose me. I was suppose to go with her to the dentist today but…"

"Was your relationship with her good or bad?" Dee asked as simply as he could.

"Good," Dean looked at him. "We never really fought, in fact our biggest fight other than yesterday was over wither or not Chinese food was better than Japanese."

"You never got into a shouting match? Hit her?" Dee asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "No," his voice was flat and final.

"Where did you go after the fight yesterday?" Ryo asked him.

"I was with her until I had to go back to work at the Shoe Shop at the mall. I was on my lunch break when it happened and met back with her after my shift. Six o'clock maybe and we hung out until she asked to be alone. She needed space and so did I so I left her alone and went home."

"Can someone vouch for you?"

"No," Dean sighed. "I'm nineteen so I have my own place already."

"How far had you and Mariah gotten in your relationship?" Dee asked.

"Why?" Dean's color fell out of his face. "Was it rape?"

"The scene set up for it," Ryo glared at him. "But we're not sure. Her pants were torn but it doesn't look anything like it for now."

"Oh," Dean seemed to be able to breath again. "We didn't get that far. She wanted to take it slow. With her overbearing brother at times I figured she didn't want to risk making him angry or anything."

Ryo nodded. "Alright. You can go."

"Thanks," Dean got up and had to hold on to the table to steady himself. The bags under his eyes showed how little sleep he'd gotten. He was dizzy. "Do me a favor officer," Dean voiced as he reached the door.

"And what would that be?" Dee asked.

"Find the fucking bastard," Dean looked at him and the cop raised an eyebrow at his definite voice strict mood. "I don't know if me and her could've made it another month because of what had happened but she didn't deserve that."

"We'll do what we can," Ryo nodded smiling half heartedly. "We'll find him."

Dean nodded walking out the door.

"What do you make of that?" Dee asked.

"He seemed pretty sure about what to say," Ryo remarked. "Too sure for my taste."

Dee nodded in agreement. "It was like he'd sat in front of a mirror and practiced before coming here. I say we keep him on our list."

"He a suspect now?" Ryo asked.

"Not to the department until we come up with evidence," Dee pulled the cigarette out. "But he is to me."

Ryo agreed as they moved to question the next kid. "This should be the last one so you'll get your chance at Hiwatari."

"Unless he doesn't show," Dee muttered. "Coward." Despite himself Ryo couldn't help but smile at how pitiful the older man was making his own look.

"Last round." Dee muttered as he paused pulling out a newspaper.

They found Kai sitting with the others and without an invitation the teen got up and walked by them when they opened the door. Ryo had to grab Dee as the door swung close and the officer lost control

"You little snot!"

"Dee!" Ryo pleaded as the older man moved towards him. Kai remained cool as he half turned back to see them.

"I don't believe physically harming me is part of your job detective," his voice was sharp and bored but it controlled Dee in a second. Some of the other officers were looking in their direction and the old man didn't want to be bested by the teen.

"Lets go Hiwatari," he muttered and walked by Kai pulling out a cigarette. Kai didn't move and waited as Ryo sighed pushing by him and being the middle of the so called train.

"Calm down Dee," Ryo grumbled as they let Kai take his seat.

"Yeah but," Dee growled. "The little snot who does he think he is?"

"Can we get started," Kai looked up at them. "I know my rights."

* * *

: 

"Alright Mr. Hiwatari," Dee didn't give Ryo a chance as he stood across the room from the silent teen. "Why are you here in China?"

"A tournament I was participating in with my team," Kai answered automatically with his eyes closed.

"How did your team place?" Ryo rolled his eyes slightly at Dee's questions. They were absolutely useless in the case.

"We placed first," his voice held no pride but a matter of fact. In Kai's opinion Mr. Dickenson knew what he was doing when he assembled the team and with his hard training they were a force to be reckoned with so it was no surprise for him.

"How well do you know Rei Kon?" Dee asked.

Kai looked at him still expressionless and unmoving. "He's my team mate, we've known each other for years so I know him well enough."

"So your relationship was just professional? You aren't buddies?" Dee asked and Ryo looked at him funny. What was he up to?

"I can tell you that he snores at night and has a hard time brushing his hair," Kai answered. "But I can't tell you what he hates to do on his day off, what he's reading now, or how good he is in school."

"You've never got sexually involved with him?" Dee asked. He smirked slightly when he got the expression he wanted. Finally, he'd cracked the boys mask.

Ryo's eyes bulged out of his head as he sharply turned to his partner. Where the hell had that come from? Kai sat erect and his hands unfolded, lips parting slightly as he stared at the cop in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Kai growled. Sweat began to trickle on his lower back. Despite himself the idea of being involved with any guy sent a shiver down his spine and his voice portrayed his nervousness. Ryo glanced at Kai and decided to let it be. Maybe Dee was up to something.

"You seem a little close in the picture," Dee threw down the newspaper. In the sports column was a picture of the blade breakers at the last tournament. Tyson was in the middle holding the trophy with Hilary and Max on his left laughing with him. Kenny was on the right but it was Rei and himself that got Kai's attention. The two of them hadn't been aware of the picture being taken and it looked as though Kai's hand was around Rei's waste.

Without asking Kai leaned over, his brow wrinkled, and picked up the newspaper. "When the hell," he voiced allowed than remembered. Rei was about to fall, tripping over a cord when Kai had grabbed him on the waste pulling him back up.

He smirked than, "Sorry to disappoint you Detective Laynter but this was a mistaken shot. None of us was posed so my actions were spontaneous, Rei was going to fall over that cord," he pointed it to him. "I stopped him from losing his balance, that's all that this photo shows."

"So you're not homosexual?" Dee asked. It had been a far fetched notion but it had railed up the teen and if talking about his sexuality would make him so emotion than Dee wasn't beneath giving a blow below the belt.

Kai didn't answer for a while and Ryo raised an eyebrow at his partner. Where was this all going?

"I'm," Kai paused, "bisexual."

"So did you have feelings for Rei that might have made it easier for you two to become friends?"

Kai frowned. The sweat in the middle of his back increased. He didn't want to bring up the subject because of the memories that came to his mind but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. He had to tell them the truth. If he didn't tell him he was bi, Kai knew a couple of people who would at first chance.

But Rei? Kai looked up and Dee seemed full of himself. If he answered it truthfully than how would this conversation end? Would Rei be told and their friendship or whatever they had ruined? Kai sighed knowing the longer he kept silent the more his answer would be questioned if he said what he wanted. Besides he was under oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth…

"At first I was attracted to him," Kai heard himself admit. "It was a short of physical attraction that came and went very easily."

It was the truth. When he'd first met the raven haired teen Kai had thought he was good looking and though he had a strict rule of separating pleasure and business he would have made an exception if the male had made any signification of leaning that way. But when they met with Mariah he knew his hopes were dead.

"Why did the crush end?" Dee asked.

Kai shrugged and leaned on the table, cool again. He was back in control of his reactions so Dee could go off anywhere for all he cared.

"Mariah," Ryo butted in putting the entire scene story together. "When you meet Mariah and found where his interest lay you decided to leave it be and move on, but you still had an interest in him."

Dee smirked at Ryo's explanation of events and went on with it. To be honest he was surprised by the man's view of events, not even he had gotten that far yet. Looking at Kai he was just as surprised but angry as well. Guilty much?

"So when Mariah broke Rei's heart you couldn't stand on the sidelines could you?" Dee asked.

"I believe the first question should be 'where were you last night'," Kai grinded his teeth.

"And were where you?"

"At a bar around twelve and three," Kai answered. "The one on Bronze street. I went looking for Rei for the next two hours hopping from bar to bar before I found him at five o'clock asleep under the bridge soaked and drug him home."

"Fine," Dee looked down and wrote the street name on the clipboard. "We'll look into it. Now what about the question of Mariah?"

"No," Kai answered hard looking at them. "I don't mix business and pleasure. Rei made his choice and whatever happened because of it is none of my business." He stared at the cop but Dee was sure to catch a flicker of his eye.

"You made a comment at the scene," Ryo tried to break p the glaring contest. "You said, 'We weren't that close and I learned a long time ago that people always leave you,' Why?"

Kai leaned back his head to stare at the ceiling and folded his arms around his chest in an invisible barrier. What was this? How was he suppose to answer that one?

"Isn't it the truth?" Kai asked his voice rougher. "Whats the point of getting close if it only brings you to tears when they leave? It's better to have never loved at all than to lose it. You can't miss what you deny yourself."

Ryo looked perplexed than softened at the sad sight in front of him. How could someone feel like that? What made a person go through life denying what they loved because of some fear of losing it?

"Haha," Dee laughed out loud and Kai glared. "You got it wrong kid, it's better to have loved and lost than to lose at all." His face got serious and he stared at Kai with an expression the teen didn't think the older man could pull off.

"You can't go through life like that. If you do than who'll miss you when your gone. You'll be worthless, a nobody cast aside. We're humans and social at that so you better get your act together because I can bet you someone already loves you and all your doing is hurting them by not loving back."

"Dee," Ryo looked at him in surprise and shock at what he said. His voice was full of admiration as Kai scoffed and looked at the wall.

"When hell freezes over," he muttered low enough for the detectives not to hear or the tape to pick up catching Dee's evil eye.

"Back to the question, answer it," Dee commanded. "Nobody's born a damn recluse."

Kai glared. "What part of it have I not already explained?"

"How about the part of you learned along time ago?"

Kai continued to glare and Ryo noticed that it was icier if possible. "My parents died in a murder several years ago. A guy ran them off of the road and shot my father dead stabbing my mother to death when they were done with her. They were caught a year later and only served five months. By that time I was already living in hell."

"What do you mean by that?" Dee asked. His face potrayed none of the emotion he felt for the boy, but in side his heart did ache. He'd lost a fellow orphan and about the same thing happened with the guilty men. The law was getting sickening.

"My grandfather," Kai spat. "Decided to look after me considering he was my last true relative. Voltaire Hiwatari did nothing but a damn good job at making me miserable."

Ryo's eyes bulged. "Voltaire Hiwatari? Your grandfather was the head of Biovault?"

"Yes," Kai growled.

"Who the heck is that?" Dee asked looking at him.

"Voltaire Hiwatari is a despicable waste of human life you deserves nothing less than to be cut into little pieces and fed to the sharks," Kai growled. "The man got caught participating in the black market selling children as sex slaves, taking bribes, and ordering the murder of the head of the third political party in Russia. He's a sick piece of shit who thought he would use me like a damn tool and touch me whenever he felt like. The S.O.B's lucky he's in his cell right now because I'd already be on death row for killing him in cold blood."

Kai breathed heavily, his outburst loud and angry, his hands gripping the table to the point of turning his knuckles white. When the words finally registered in his head what he'd said his eyes widened and hell back against his seat. A hand came to his face shielding away the light and holding it against the headache he'd developed.

"Are we done yet?" To his shame his voice was tight and strained with holding emotion. If it weren't for his pride Kai was sure he would have cried.

Ryo looked up at Dee in astonishment along with older male staring down at him. "Yes," his voice was clear as he reached over and turned off the tape.

"If you want time alone or…"Ryo started but Kai interrupted.

"I want to go outside and smoke," the teen pulled out a box of cigs only to realize it was empty.

"Here," Dee threw him the rest of his pack that held four. "There's a back door down the hall leading outside."

"Thanks," Kai mumbled as he reached the door. He grasped the knob and turned towards Dee. "By the way Detective, next time don't tell me about my physical attraction to a team mate when you've been doing the same." He turned sharply and left the door swinging back behind him.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Ryo voiced.

Dee was out of his chair and flicking off the retreating figure. Staring back at Ryo he couldn't help but wonder how the man didn't understand. Jeez, he'd left love marks all down the other mans' body, was Ryo really that dense.

Dee sighed that was informative. They got absolutely nothing and had been questioning all day. He stuck his head out the door and told Diana to tell the others they could go.

Ryo's answered his cell phone that had started to vibrate in his jean's pocket.

"What?!" the man yelled so loud that Dee jumped like a scared cat before turning.

"Yeah, good, good," Ryo voiced calm. "Thanks Drake."

Dee stared expectantly as the phone was put back into the pocket. Ryo smirked,

"This might just be more of an open and close than you expected, they just found the murder weapon."

* * *

Alright that's a good place to leave it. I don't know if you've noticed but I've updated a lot lately…well sorta.

Anyway tell me how it went 

It was a lot longer though wasn't it?

Bet you still can't tell me who the murderer is….

Hint: he is a beyblade character…

So read and review! I love you!


	5. Murder and Arrest

Alright everyone glad to be back after my computer was broken….Anyway in this chapter things get a little more screwed….

Same goes as before…If you know the murderer let me know.

Kai: You idiot! It wouldn't be a very good mystery if you told everyone who the murderer is in plain view now would it?

Not really but hey they can get over it.

Kai: -sweatdrop- You are beyond my help…

Glad to hear it. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or FAKE. In fact I own nothing. Story of my life.

**

* * *

MURDER AND ARREST**

"This is so surreal," Hilary voiced as they entered the hotel room late that night to herself more so then to anyone else. She walked in ignoring everyone and headed to the bathroom needing a shower. The entire day they'd spent at the police station giving their views and pacing, waiting for some news. The t.v. in the waiting room had to finally be turned off as the newscasters continued to bring in the same story over and over about the mountain lion's death.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Tyson voiced so lowly that it was barely heard as he walked into the kitchen, Max was still on his cell phone with his mother who had called immediately when she found out.

Coming into the door, Kenny went to a corner of the den continuing to hide in front of Dizzi while Kai sat on the couch reeking of cigarettes but not caring if anyone noticed his bad addiction. The remaining White Tigers stood at the door, Gary, Kevin, Lee, and Rei.

"Come on in guys," Rei stepped aside. "You can stay with us tonight if you want."

"Yeah," Kevin refused to look at him but stepped inside sitting on the other couch away from Kai dragging Gary with him by the hand. The giant sniffled, "I'm hungry," he voiced as his stomach began to function for the first time that day.

Kevin tried a light smile, "Hang on man, I'll be back with something."

"There's cold pizza in the fridge," Kai looked at him before standing up and walking to his room.

"I…" Lee's voice was light but Rei still heard it. The tiger turned to the lion, "I've got to go for a second." The lie came out miserably but the tired male didn't care. All of a sudden it was as if the four walls were coming down on him, suffocating him completely. He just didn't want to stay here.

Rei nodded as Tyson came out to look at him along with Kevin, the two stood at the kitchen's entrance. "Lee wait," Kevin threw the pizza into the dragons' hands and walked towards his retreating captain but Rei stopped him. "What?"

The black haired male stared out as he held upon the door blocking Kevin. "Let him Kev," he looked down at him. "He needs to be alone for a while."

"Lee," Tysons' voice caught both of them off guard as the midnight blue haired male walked into the den. The retreating male stopped and waited for him to continue. "Where you going man?"

"To the roof," Lee muttered and Tyson nodded sympathizing with the male as he walked away towards the stair case. Kevin looked between Rei and Tyson feeling tears come to his eyes, he didn't want Lee to go but…he sighed looking back over at Gary who continued to stare at the turned off television. He had other things to deal with, he moved to sit beside the gentle giant.

"I have to go," Rei whispered. The smell of pizza was nauseating him completely as Tyson held it to his own face. "I'll be back in about three hours."

"Sure," Tyson looked at the male worried but let him go. It wasn't his place to say anything about it. When things were going downhill, he'd wanted to be alone too.

* * *

"Drake called back yet?" Dee looked at Ryo from across the desk. "I mean the sooner we get this wrapped up the better."

"Yeah, forty-eight hour rule" Ryo agreed continuing to flip through the photos of the crime scene at the station. Every cop new that when it came to murder the first two days were critical, usually if you didn't find him by the end of the second you never would.

"Why do you keep looking at them?" Dee sighed. The man had been on this all day. "Nothing's going to change the longer you look at it."

Ryo sighed, "I know that, it's the fact that this wasn't just some random murder that gets me."

"What do you mean it wasn't some random murder?" Dee asked standing up. He walked around the desk and stood behind the younger Japanese male. The American growled impatient for an answer.

"I just got these back from Leon, the criminal profiler ten minutes ago. He said to watch out because this one's not done yet."

"Not done?" Dee picked up a photo. "What are you talking about?"

"The symbol," Ryo sighed as the male leaned over him. "It's a traditional symbol in China, the two sides good and evil. He said that this ones' making a point."

"What kind of point?" Dee asked.

"That's the question." Ryo sighed as the phone rang startling them both. "Ryo?" the cop didn't bother giving a title, this one came from inside the station.

"Boy do I got news for you!" Drakes voice was heard loud and clear. "We got a clear pair of prints of the weapon and it's defiantly not Mariah's."

"Good-"

"That's not all," Drake cut him off. "After you left we found an opened envelope, the letter was still inside so we had it taken in. It was a letter addressed to her that same day, hand delivered because there wasn't a stamp or return address or anything so don't jump up and down when I tell you this because the finger prints we got off the letter and envelope matched the ones on the knife."

"You've got to be kidding me," Ryo got up. Dee growled, "What was going on?" he thought grinding his teeth. He hated not knowing.

"Oh and you'll never guess who sighed the letter…"

"Who?!" Ryo yelled.

* * *

"Um guys," Max walked into the room. "Where'd Rei and them go?"

"Outside," Tyson looked at him. "We're about to watch a movie, you want to join."

The blonde male looked at him in shock at idea of doing something so normal after what had happened. It felt so wrong but then he couldn't think about anything else to do and mopping around was not doing anything helpful. "Sure, what are we watching?"

"Some pirate movie," Hilary voiced beside Tyson on the couch.

"Oh, um," he looked at the remaining White Tigers but said nothing more deciding to just sit down and snack on a piece of cold pizza. This seemed so normal but it didn't matter…normal was what they needed.

* * *

Lee was sitting down on the roof staring up into the sky with no thoughts running through his mind as the tears finally stopped. How long he'd been up here he wasn't sure nor did he care.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" His voice was low and light. "It should have been me." He sighed deeply as his chest heaved.

"Lee?" The lion jumped slightly but recognized his the voice so he didn't say anything as the other person sat down.

"It should have been me," Lee sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. "I know she wouldn't have wanted it that way but it would have had to be me."

"That wasn't your choice," the shadow beside him replied lightly. "No one wanted this or thought it could happen, it's the sick person who did its fault."

"I'm going to kill him," Lee growled lowly. His fist clenched as he stood up. "Whoever did this is going to die."

The shadow chuckled lowly, "I didn't expect anything less from you Lee. You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah," Lee voiced tired. The wind blew the hair into his face. "I can't believe that she's gone."

The shadow moved behind him and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to see her?"

"What?" Lee voiced turning his head slightly. A wire wrapped around his throat cutting off the male. The shadow behind him came up tight pulling back as the wire cut deeper and deeper into it.

Lee's arms went behind him flapping wildly trying to grasp the wrists and pull the wire away cutting him. He felt a warm liquid come into the back of his throat and he knew that it was taking his head off. In desperation he backed up on the shadow pushing him back.

But it was too late.

The piano wire cut cleanly into the throat splattering blood onto the hands holding it tight with in its writs. He continued to keep the pressure tight until he felt body leaning against him fall back limply.

"Ah poor Lee," the shadow whispered lightly into the lion's ear. "I don't like splitting up families for long." He laughed lightly. Lying down the body he stepped back and admired his work.

Lee's eyes were drawn back and the blood lightly flowing on a pretty line across the throat. There was only two other slight red marks were the other had struggled. It didn't matter though, let the cops clean it up, that wasn't the reason he was here. The shadow knelt down and pushed the hair out of the dead mans eyes.

"You really were a brother to me Lee but," he smiled lightly. "I have other things more important right now."

Taking out small carving knife he punctured the forehead and began to draw. He stood back when he was done laughing lightly as he placed the knife on the cold chest. Still smirking he turned and calmly walked back into the building.

* * *

"Ryo," Diana walked up to the blonde male. "I heard that you've got your guy right?"

"Not really," Ryo sighed. "Dee's going to ask for permission to arrest him but," he opened the files looking at her. "I don't think we're going to get it."

"Why not?" She stopped and put a hand on her waist. "The finger prints matched."

"But we have no idea if it was him that mailed the letter. For all we know it's not his finger prints but someone elses whose trying to frame him." He sighed. "With her being famous this case is going to get a lot of publicity and we're going to have to be careful."

"So your stuck huh?" She thought looking up with a sly smile. "You never know, I think I may have the answer to your problem."

Ryo's eyes narrowed, "What?" She didn't waste anytime. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with a smirk. "Just trust me okay?"

* * *

"Chief," Dee looked at the man in front of him. "Can we please arrest this man?"

The heavy sat man looked at the detective with a critical eye. "And all you can give me is the fact that you have a hand sent letter that may have been written by this boy that have prints matching those on the murder weapon."

Dee growled putting two hands down on the desk kneeling his face close to the other mans. "Yes."

The chief grinned setting his chin on his hands. "And I'm telling you that that is damn near close enough you pig brained idiot!" The man yelled as Dee pulled back covering his ears.

"This is not enough to hold up in court and you know that! Any lawyer could stand in front of you and tear you absolutely apart!" The Chief's face grew red. "This is already going to be a huge catastrophe in the world already and you are not going to complicate things by trying to make this an open and shut case with a maybe and circumstantial evidence."

"Look," Dee growled back looking at his boss with venom in his eyes. "Ryo called everyplace that that boy mentioned and no one said that he was there. The only thing that added up was Kai's interview because we know for a fact that he dragged him away because of a security camera film we found."

"That's not enough and you know that," Chief sighed.

"But this guys not done!" Dee looked at him. "He's got serial killer all over him, you gotta let us go get him before its too late."

"Not going to work," the older man sighed. "I'd like to give you permission but its not enough. No witness. No nothing. You can put him down no your suspect list and call him in tomorrow but the fact that he doesn't have any criminal record doesn't help your case either."

"Look its…"

"Besides Dee," the Chief looked up at him. "You said that if it was him it would be a crime of passion. Do you honestly think that this man is your guy?"

"I'll have you know that I have…"

"I got your answer," Ryo opened the door without bothering to knock.

"My god," the chief sighed. "Dee must be rubbing off on you." He'd never known the other male to burst through the door like that, only his black haired pain in the ass.

"Sir," Ryo walked to the front of the desk standing beside Dee who stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "We have a conformation on the prints. There his."

The Chief grabbed the paper and stared hard at it scanning briefly. "How'd you get the conformation?"

"Diana. He'd gone to get some water with her this afternoon and ended up in the office you'd given her for the other case until he could get himself under control. The cup was still in her office," Dee smiled widely as Ryo finished the story.

"The cups been sent in as evidence?" The older male looked at the two with knowing eyes.

"Yes," Ryo nodded.

The old man sighed rubbing his forehead. "Alright. You've got my permission," he pulled out a pen and sighed the arrest warrant. "Just make sure you don't forget to read him his rights."

Dee took out the paper. "Thank you sir!" He mocked saluted with his pinky finger. The old man sighed. "Now GET OUT!"

Dee ran out the room with Ryo following him.

* * *

Kai came out the door into the den. "How long as Rei and Lee been gone?"

The credits from the movie started coming down fast on the screen. Max was the only one still awake and the blonde glanced up at Kai. "For a while now," he shrugged. "I figured they could use the space you know. Besides he knows this city better then we do."

The Russian nodded but stared at the clock hard. It was already midnight, where was that damned tiger? He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, Rei was a big boy he could take care of himself. He had thirty minutes to walk through the door before the blue haired male was going after him again.

He drank the coke fast and threw the bottle away as the door opened and he walked back into the living room knowing it had to be either Rei or Lee. You couldn't get in without a key.

Rei sighed as he looked down at the others and gave Max a small smile as the blonde looked at him worried. You could see the strain in the other males eyes that were still red and puffy from crying and the look of Max's pity was more then he could take. He nodded at Kai before going into his bed room.

"Hey Max," Kai voiced lowly, "Lees on the roof right?"

The blonde looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, at least that's where he said he was going."

Kai nodded before going to the door and walking through it. It was time the last cat came home.

* * *

"Damn Dee you look like shit," Drake looked at the black haired detective as they walked to the building. "Not looking to hot either Ryo," he commented to his counterpart. The other detective gave a bitter smile. He was not liking what they were about to do, but it was a job someone had to look into, unfortunately his.

"Pulling an all day turning into an all nighter tends to do that to people," Dee replied with a yawn. "Alright let's go get him." He walked past the other two men as they entered the building followed by lower cops who would station themselves at the lobby. Highly trained these cops didn't need the back up unless something went wrong.

"Where's JJ?" Ryo looked at Drake noticing the missing partner. Drake shrugged, "He's outside somewhere, Chief wanted him to be around just in case we needed help." The words were left unspoken but the other two realized what it meant. Young man or not, the murderer had proven to be ruthless and JJ was in the building beside the suite to ensure that nothing went wrong period. It was a good feeling to know that the sharp shooter was at hand.

Dee walked up to the man at the counter who happened to be the manager and flashed his badge. "You've phoned everyone and told them to stay in their rooms correct?"

The manager was a small man who shifted uneasily against Laytner's stare. "Yes, they've all been told to stay where they are except for those also on the seventh floor. We had them evacuated for their safety."

Dee nodded understanding, "Good. Keep all personal down and stay that way. I doubt this will turn up to be anything but you never know." He walked down the hall paying the smaller man no attention as he gulped loudly in fear. The three entered the elevator and made their way to the bladers room checking their guns once over. With so many people spending their time here this could get testy.

"Show time," Drake muttered as the elevator stopped and they walked to the door at the end of the hall beside the emergency exit. The brown haired man nodded standing to the side allowing Ryo to take the lead as he and Dee stood back up.

The blonde nodded, his face set but grave. He knocked rather loudly several times before he voiced clearly. "Police, open the door."

There was a shuffling sound was heard as the men tensed but relaxed as the lock was undone and a bed haired blonde teenager with faint freckles opened the door in his pajamas. "Ryo," Max stuttered unbelieving.

Ryo smiled back at the blonde but glanced into the room and cursed lightly to himself. They all lived in the same room, it wasn't good to be outnumbered he glanced back at Dee and voiced lowly. "All of them are here. Back up."

Dee nodded but it was Drake who called in over the radio asking for ten more men just in case.

"Hey Max," Ryo smiled tiredly. "We need to see Rei."

"Why?" Tyson looked up from the couch with a slight yawn. "I thought we already gave you our statements." The other tens roused and looked at the cops at the door confused.

"Can I come in?" Ryo asked kindly hiding the tense voice with a mock of security.

"Um…" Max looked back at the other bladers but stood aside anyway. "Sure why not?" He stepped aside as all three of the detectives came in.

"Is Rei here?" Dee asked glancing around the room like a cat looking for its prey. The elevator ring and knew that it was his men coming to back them up. They'd stay in the hall unless needed. There was no need to raise the younger teens suspicions unless necessary.

"No," Kevin sighed. "He and Lee went out a while ago. They needed some space."

"No…um," Max shook his head. "Rei came back a while ago. He's in his room right now."

"What about Lee?" Ryo asked worried.

"Oh he's not back yet." Max looked at them blinking rapidly still tired. "Kai went out to get him a few seconds ago."

"Alright can we see Rei?" Dee asked annoyed. Sleep deprivation was getting to him as his anger began to show.

"Sure," Max stuttered. The American picked up on the innuendo fast and moved to the door knocking on it. "Um…Rei, Ryo and Dee are here to see you."

Before the words had been out of his mouth the three men had been at the door right behind him. Ryo pushed a shoulder in front of the blonde in a protective manner. "Rei we need to talk."

The door opened with a curse as the tiger came face to face with the cops. "Have you found anything?" His voice was curt and snappish but hopeful at the same time. Dee couldn't believe this guy.

"Yeah actually," Dee made the move to his cuffs first. "Rei Kon you are under arrest for the murder of Mariah Wong (a/n: I know its' wrong but deal with it)."

"Wha?" Rei voiced before he was turned around clumsily and his face implanted in the wall. Any sleep was gone from his eyes as the tiger growled lowly. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"HEY!" Tyson jumped up and into their way but was stopped by Drake who grabbed him back the back of his hands and restraining him. "Calm down," the blonde voiced gruffly. He needed a cig.

"Rei we've got a warrant for your arrest," Ryo took over with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Earlier today he had been so sure that the male had not done a thing. "You have the right to remain slient…" the rest of his words were lost to the male as his head began to spin from lack of sleep and shock.

"Do you have anything on you?" Dee's voice brought him back to reality as the dark haired male began to frisk him. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the grey blade and launcher. "What's this?"

"His bey blade," Hilary whispered. "Drigger." Dee shrugged and threw it in a paper bag provided by Drake. Anything from here on out was a piece of evidence to be looked over.

Rei remained impassive as the man pulled him from the wall and moved him to sit on the bench in the kitchen. "No, no, no, no," he repeated over and over. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" A clear and pissed off voice reached the detectives ears as the blunette was heard loud and clear. "Keep your hands off me, I have a right to know what's going on in there." Kai shouted.

Dee sighed. "I really don't want to deal with his crap right now." Sure the kid had a bad past but that didn't mean that he was any easier to live with. Drake raised an eyebrow before sighing and standing up. He hadn't pulled a double shift, "I'll go take care of it." With that the man was up and walking out the door sparing a glance of pity at the teens sitting in the floor.

"Rei?" Gary whispered unbelieving as his eyes, wide, ran up and down the blader.

Rei looked up and stared at the gentle giant knowing that he didn't see or understand all that was going on. But the look of sure doubt that Rei hadn't done it shook the man to his core. "No Gary, this is all a misunderstanding."

"Rei they've got you in cuffs," Kevin shook his head staring at the metal hard and unknowing.

"Kevin," Rei sighed. "I didn't do it." His voice became hard as iron as he glared at the cops. With little sleep he had little hold on his temper. "They've got the wrong man, don't worry I'll make sure they see that." His growl was primal and Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Adding assault to the charges might not be the right idea," he looked at the man.

"Easy now," Ryo sighed feeling unwanted emotions swell in his chest. He honestly thought that the boy had been innocent but the evidence…

"Guys," Drake come to the door, his blonde hair falling into his face as he stared inside with wide eyes. "We've got a problem." His voice was unnaturally rushed as he stared at the head detectives over the case.

"What?" Dee snapped looking at him. He was tired and wanted to go home to get some sleep. The quicker they rapped this up the quicker he could fall on nice warm fluffy cloud pillows.

Drake stopped hesitating as he looked from Dee to Rei. "Get him in a squad car first. I say let a cop take him in I need to see you both outside." Ryo knotted his eyebrows but agreed taking Rei to the door who had enough sense not to fight or discuss anything.

Outside Rei turned his head with a look of disbelief still etched on his features as he looked at Kai. His team captain stared back at him with an untrusting eye that shook Rei cold. He thought he'd killed Mariah.

"Don't say anything Rei," Kai voiced stepping past an officer to stand in front of him. "I'll get a lawyer for you. Keep quiet until then."

Rei felt the breath he'd been holding fall from his lips. Kai did trust him, he didn't think he'd done it! The fear went away from his features as he nodded towards Kai thanking him, the blunette was right. Until he had a lawyer he wasn't saying anything, not that there was anything to confess.

As the cop turned him around Rei saw a red liquid dripping from the male's fingertips and staining the black shirt and jeans. He didn't have a chance to ask but even as he walked away he knew what it had been, blood.

"Send the units psychiatrist in there," Ryo looked at a cop beside him who nodded. "Those kids have been through too much. Kai you can go back…" Ryo stopped noticing the blood.

Kai sighed opening his eyes from his leaning position against the wall. "No I can't looking like this can I? Besides I do believe this is going to call another round of questioning wouldn't you say officer?" His voice was light and taunting causing Dee to put a shoulder between the two in anger.

What the hell was wrong with this kid?

"You want to tell us what's going on now?" Dee looked at Drake as another cop pulled off to talk to the chief on the side. Ryo closed the door to the room as a few cops pilled in to talk to the other bladers.

"Follow me," Drake turned and led the other cops up the steps. Kai followed.

"What's going on?!" Tyson yelled looking at the female in front of him. "Where are you taking Rei? He didn't do anything!"

"I know I know," the female had strawberry blonde hair and pale brown eyes. "Tyson you and the others need to sit down." The teens did as they were told automatically, all the fight leaving them as she began to explain the situation.

"What the hell?" Dee asked.

"Lee's dead."

"Who?" Dee looked at him and Ryo sighed. "Mariah's girlfriend, who did it?"

Drake looked at Ryo shocked, usually the man was passionate about his work the little reaction should have been a large one. He blamed it on the sleep loss. "Don't know yet but we've got a forensic unit on the way. Kai was the one who found him."

Dee looked back at the teenage male following the adults and noticed the towel on his hands was drying out the blood. "And how did you find him?"

"I was going to look for him. Max told me that he was on the roof, it was late and he needed to get inside," Kai's voice was as emotionless as his face as he answered the cop. "Same guy who killed him killed Mariah."

"What makes you say that?" Dee asked continuing to walk.

"There's a yin-yang symbol on his forehead carved out with a knife or something."

The cops stopped and looked down at him. "When did you find him?"

"A few minutes ago."

"When did Rei get back into the hotel room?" Ryo asked worried. If they had gotten the wrong man…

"He came back right before I left. There was no blood on his white clothes," Kai pointed out sounding antisocial as ever but really putting up a defense for his teammate.

Dee shook his head and continued up the stairs as the other one followed him. Once again Kai's lack of emotion was getting on his nerves. How could someone turn into some type of ice cube? At the top they walked out in the air and Drake pulled out a digital camera from his pocket ready to take a few pictures before the others got their to dissect the crime scene.

"Holy shit," he muttered. Drying blood stained the Lion's entire neck and floor beneath his head. His head itself was at an awkward angle thrown back and his mouth open in a cry of anguish that would never cease to be. On his fore head as the yin-yang mark.

"Damn," Dee muttered looking at the corpse. "Death by piano wire can't be a nice way to go."

"Piano wire?" Ryo looked at Dee. The other cop just motioned at the wire near his feet. "Must've been a shocker to find him dead up here," Dee turned to Kai with a suspicious eye. What ifs ran through his head.

Kai snorted slightly and looked away avoiding the eye contact. It had made no difference to him that the Lion was dead, he didn't keep that close in contact with the male anyway. What worried him was how the others were going to take it. Kevin and Gary were one step away from a mental break down.

"I need to get my team out of here," he voiced turning around. "I'll have a lawyer for Rei contact you in the morning."

"What the hell," Dee yelled looking at him. "What is your problem? Two people just died today and you act as if it's nothing!"

Kai stopped at the door and turned to face Dee with a cold Russian glare stopping the man from speaking any further. "You should go get some sleep detective. I believe you have the wrong person in custody." With that he walked down the hallway towards the room again.

"He may be right," Ryo voiced quietly as the door shut. "This may not have been Rei after all. When Kai came up here he was covered in blood checking the pulse and Rei didn't have an once of blood on him and he was wearing white."

"Shit," Dee sighed looking at the sky. "This won't be as open and shut as I thought it would be."

The doors opened as the other officers filed outside on the roof top to deal with the scene and evidence.

I know it was short….but come on aren't you just glad I at least updated?

You can expect the next chapter later next week.

Kai: You are really slow you know that?

Silverdranzer: why?

Kai: look back at the chapter and you'll find your answer…walks out the door.

Silverdranzer: I have no idea what he's talking about! -0 but anyway please review. THE COPS THINK THEY KNOW WHO DID IT, BUT DO YOU?????

Give me your guess. See ya later. Bye!


End file.
